Friends
by Kaame-chan
Summary: KAT-TUN. OS. Il faut savoir se méfier des apparences ...


**Boooonsoir !**

**I have a dream, that one day … ****Ouais bon d'accord je me tais.**

**Non, enfait j'ai rêvé cet OS, et j'ai franchement kiffé ! Mais le dernier point je sais pas si c'est vraiment bien de l'avouer … **

**OS basé sur KAT-TUN … Dans un lycée … Et euh … Y'a pas de pairing enfait ^^'**

**Bonne lecture, aussi !**

* * *

**POV Kame :**

Je les voyais tous entrain de courir, tentant vainement de s'enfuir, de sauver leurs vies ... Ce qui était impossible. Un coup de feu, et je tourne la tête à temps pour voir le corps d'Ueda tomber au sol, 3etages sous moi, dans la cour.

Comment on en est arrivé là ? C'était très simple. On était en cour quand un groupe de personnes armés est entré dans la salle, braquant les canons de leurs armes sur nous, nous hurlant de sortir dans la petite cour.

Tandis que toute la classe cédait a la panique, de mon côté je ne ressentais rien. Ca faisait déjà un moment que dès que je passais les portes de mon lycée, je ne ressentais presque rien. _Un blocage ? Un niveau de lassitude trop élevé ? Surement les deux à la fois._Mais à ce moment-là, j'arrivais à ressentir de l'impatience.

Alors que tous mes camarades étaient sortis, j'étais resté à ma table, fixant celui que je devinais être le chef, au moins de ce groupe.

_« __-__Que les choses sérieuses commencent_. Déclarai-je alors qu'il m'adressait un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, sans doute la pale imitation du mien à l'heure actuelle. »

Nous nous étions fixé quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis il fit signe aux autres de descendre, partant se placer devant la baie vitré. Après quelques instants, je me levais pour aller me placer à ses côtés, et put voir que toute la classe était réunis dans la petite cour, cernés par ces hommes.

Tatsuya se mit à crier quelque chose, et ce fut le chaos. Tous les étudiants partirent de leurs côtés, surprenants les agresseurs, mais ils ne se laissèrent pas faire. Alors que tous couraient, l'un des hommes tira sur le responsable de cette cohue, et Ueda s'effondra au sol, provoquant la stupeur du côté des étudiants.

Ça suffit à dissuader les autres de continuer à se révolter, et ils se regroupèrent tous instinctivement, fixant les hommes armés avec des mines apeurés. Je détachais mon regard de la cour, et le reportait sur l'homme à mes côtés qui fixait toujours la scène, son sourire des plus cruel toujours sur ses lèvres. J'avais été le voir il y a quelques jours … Une vieille connaissance qui avait mal tourné. Je lui ai demandé de me rendre un service, il avait évidemment accepté.

Les examens étaient finis depuis la veille, mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser quitter le lycée sans les faire payer. Peut-être que leur faire payer de cette manière était cher, mais j'en avais tellement rêvé … Puis j'ai jamais vraiment aimé Ueda. _J'ai jamais vraiment aimé un d'eux._

Un deuxième coup de feu me fit tourner la tête vers l'extérieur, et je pus voir Koki, aux pieds de l'homme qui avait tiré sur Ueda.

Koki avait toujours été une grande gueule. Mais au final, apart parler il ne savait pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Il avait surement voulu faire son héros, s'énervant sur eux, mais visiblement ça n'a pas été une réussite.

Au final, ils étaient tous comme ça. Et observer ça tous les jours pendant plusieurs années, les entendre se plaindre, critiquer, s'embrouiller, se réconcilier, rabaisser les autres, se battre … Ca donne vraiment des envies de meurtres. _La preuve._

C'était peut-être exagéré. J'allais peut-être le regretter plus tard. Mais je pense que rien n'égalera la satisfaction que je ressens en ce moment. Les voir, eux qui se pensaient les plus forts, effrayés comme des fillettes été vraiment grisant. _Encore plus en sachant que j'en étais le responsable._

Alors que je scannais ce qui allait devenir mon ancienne classe du regard, j'en accrochais un autre. _Jin Akanishi. _On avait été proche pendant la majorité de ces années, mais bien vite je m'étais rendu compte qu'il était qu'une copie de tout le reste. _Un mouton parmis tant d'autre. _Cependant, j'avais pas pu me résoudre à m'en éloigner vraiment, les bons moments qu'on avait passé ensemble me restant en tête, et je culpabilisais quand même un peu pour ce qui allait lui arriver. _Mais pour rien au monde je ne ferais de retour en arrière._

« _-Ca commence à devenir long, non ? »_

Mon voisin me sortit de mes pensées, mais je ne décrochais pas mon regard de celui de mon camarade, hochant légèrement la tête. Je l'entendis sortir son portable de sa poche, et lâcher un « _Allez-y »_ quelques secondes après. Et c'est à ce moment que tout se termina. _Le bouquet final._

L'homme qui avait reçu l'appel fit un mouvement de la tête, et les cinq autres lancèrent l'assaut en même temps que lui. Les balles fusaient de tous les côtés, attirant aux fenêtres des étudiants qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés aux deux premiers coups de feu. _Personne n'osant sortir._

Mon regard ne lâchait pas celui de Jin, alors qu'autour je voyais tous les corps tomber, un à un. Mais rapidement il chuta à son tour, gardant son regard dans le mien, même une fois couché sur le sol. _Une balle dans le ventre. _Je n'arrivais pas à retirer mon regard du sien. Je le voulais, mais n'y parvenait pas. Lorsqu'il ferma enfin les yeux, ses forces l'ayant quitté, je pus me rendre compte qu'il avait été le dernier à être conscient. _Ils étaient tous morts._

Voir tous ces corps sur le sol me provoqua un frisson qui me traversait tout le corps. _Au final, n'étais-je pas pire qu'eux ?_

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que Yamashita m'attrapa le bras, me tirant à sa suite en bas du bâtiment, nous faisant passer par une porte arrière, nous engouffrant sans tarder dans un quatre-quatre noir qu'il démarra sans tarder.

_Voilà ce qui m'attendait, désormais. Une vie de fuite._


End file.
